


Quoth the Wyvern

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Poetry, Poetry helps speech writing trust me, Sylvain has a crush on teach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: The Blue Lions are assigned to write a poem about something that inspires them. A unique way to help with any eventual speech writing or complex alliance proposals.Sylvain has immediate inspiration but after he starts writing he realizes that it wasn't what he had originally intended. He rolls with it though, determined to write the best damn poem he can.He’s going to need some help though. Who to ask?
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. The Writing of the Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I hate poetry so I suffered with Sylvain on this one.   
> Don't ask about the title. There are no wyverns to be seen here.   
> Chapter Two will be post time skip, nothing too spoilery though (I don't think anyhow).

-Monday-

"As we have been discussing political negotiations as of late, I have come up with what I hope to be a fun assignment for you all." Byleth stood in the front of the room, the class perking their heads with curiosity.

Picking up chalk, she quickly started writing, the enthusiasm in the room dipped a bit as they read 'Poetry'. 

Byleth chuckled at their reactions, "poetry is something people have written to help better express their emotions and thoughts. What I want each of you to do is to write a poem about something that inspires you."

Felix's groan could have shattered a window. Sylvain snickered at his friends despair.

"And no you cannot opt out of this assignment and do extra training instead." The rest of the room laughed as Felix let his head hit the desk.

Dimitri raised his hand, "are there any other requirements professor?"

Byleth thought for a moment, "it has to be somewhat substantial. You cannot submit three rhyming lines and call it a poem. It may be, difficult, for some of you but this should give you a better understanding of formal writing. You have a week to do it, I am excited to see what you all come up with."

General chatter broke out among the students, Byleth raising her hand to silence them, "today's lesson will end early so you can begin brain storming during lunch." 

Most students left right away, Felix stalking towards the training hall. Sylvain lingered near the door as Byleth cleaned up her desk, "heading to lunch professor? Do me the honor of joining me?" He gave her a dashing smile and wink, ignoring how his hands felt clammy.

"As I happen to be heading that way, I suppose you are welcome to join me." She walked just ahead of him, smirking at seeing him rush to catch up to her.

*

"So what're you guys all writing about?" It's after dinner the class decides to meet on its own in the classroom to discuss their latest assignment in depth. 

Everyone stayed silent a moment, a shared 'hmm', as they all tried thinking.

Dedue started, "well as it is supposed to be about something inspiring I will naturally write about his highness."

Dimitri blushed immediately, "please Dedue, don't." 

Everyone else groaned as the two bickered a moment, Dedue finally stating, "it is decided. What about you your highness?"

Pouting, Dimitri looked to his other side, "I have many inspirational figures in my life. I shall have to try and encompass them all."

Mercedes spoke next, "baking has always been a good way of helping me think through things!" 

Annette grinned wide, "I can't wait to read it Mercie! Obviously I'll have to devote mine to someone who has helped me learn the most!"

Ashe placed a hand to his chin, "to the knights of old for me! The stories they have and how they have managed to stay so popular is truly amazing!"

Ingrid frowned, "I haven't decided on mine yet. I'll probably think of something in the morning."

Felix hesitated, muttering, "I have no idea. This is a stupid assignment. I'll likely fail it."

Sylvain kicked back in his seat, not really thinking before saying, "and I'll be devoting mine to the lovely ladies who have graced my life."

The room sighed, Felix scoffing, "I shouldn't be surprised. Try not to embarrass yourself."

-Tuesday- 

Sylvain stared in horror at his paper.

What was supposed to be a wooing of female kind had somehow, morphed to something more-

Personalized.

He groaned, the page mocking him.

_Your eyes see all and miss no detail, be it small or large._

_Your dark hair curls around you as you take charge._

Shit. How had he written half a page without realizing he was practically confessing to his professor? 

He couldn't bare to read anymore of what had somehow escaped his subconscious. Things he hadn't quite even admitted to himself yet. 

There were obviously a lot of things he, admired, about her. More than even how she filled out those shorts and how good her legs looked. He knew from the moment she joined their class he was physically attracted to her.

Those hadn’t made it into the poem. What did was her skill with any weapon she picked up, her subtle emotions, determination in teaching. She inspired him to want to do better. With a small dash of what she meant to him. 

He had suspected a blossoming crush some time ago. This though- well it was certainly more than blossoming.

A knock on his door seems just the right kind of distraction. The paper is quickly tucked under a stack of books. Felix is waiting impatiently for him, deep frown nearly carving his face in half. Sylvain has to wonder if it hurts his face frowning so damn much.

"You ok Felix?"

"Are you busy? The professor isn't available to spar and I'm working on countering lances with my sword."

Sylvain quirked a brow, "and you came to me?"

Felix glared at him, "as you've been slacking in your own training this will be good for the both of us."

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Sylvain laughed, "very well. Come on then."

Felix walked fast, luckily Sylvain had no problem keeping up. As a joke he said, "maybe you should write your poem on sword upkeep."

His friend nearly stopped in his tracks, head jerking up and blinking twice in confusion. Felix's usual expression returned and he shrugged, "that's not a bad idea. Coming from you of all people I'm almost impressed." 

Sylvain placed a hand to his chest, “remind me why we’re friends again?”

Felix allowed a small laugh, “good question. Now come on.”

Sylvain didn’t look at his poem again until after dinner. Training with Felix had turned into training with Dimitri and Ingrid when they suggested a friendly tournament between the four of them. 

Byleth had eventually shown up and agreed to referee. Sylvain tried putting on a good show, only succeeding in having his ass handed to him by Ingrid.

“You all did very well, I’m impressed how fast you are learning new techniques. Even you’ve improved greatly Sylvain.”

Byleth’s praise was warmly received by the four, even Felix basking in it. 

Seeing Byleth smiling like that, Sylvain resolved his spirit to write the best poem he possibly could for her.

Or die trying. 

-Wednesday-

After lunch, Sylvain decided to hide himself away in the library to keep working. 

This poem wasn’t about to best him. 

“Sylvain, I did not think you knew we had a library!”

Sylvain jerked in his seat, covering his latest attempt at a poem. Lorenz chuckled as he sat beside him, several old books in hand.

“Very funny Lorenz.” Sylvain grumbled and pulled his arms in tighter when Lorenz tried to grab at his paper. Sylvain had gone through a few drafts but still hadn’t captured the heart of what he wanted to convey.

His traitorous heart had become heavy and painful when he tried writing about other women. The idea of changing topics was quickly shot down. That didn't mean he was ready to ask for help though.

“What are you working on?” Lorenz adjusted the rose on his chest, giving Sylvain a sly smirk. 

“Just some boring homework.” 

Lorenz cleared his throat, “a bit protective then are you not?” 

“Lorenz-“ Sylvain groaned, “we have to write a poem.”

Lorenz was immediately ecstatic, “is that so? Your professor must know how important it is for nobles to have a proper grasp on the language!” 

“It’s supposed to be about something that inspires us but-“ Sylvain looked down, unfolding his arms and sighing at the paper. Lorenz wasn't likely to go blabbing around about this. 

Lorenz sensed his friends downtrodden mood, “I will not force you but maybe I can help? I have been known to study poetry, on occasion.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh, “let me guess it’s every nobles duty to have complete control of their every word?”

With a flip of his hair, Lorenz scoffed, “but of course. Now let me see what you’ve done.”

Sylvain tried getting the paper back but Lorenz swiftly grabbed it and kept Sylvain back and began reading.

This had to be the worst day of Sylvain’s life. There was no way Lorenz wouldn’t know who he was writing about. He dropped his burning cheeks into his hands, hearing Lorenz gasp.

“This seems awful specific Sylvain. Almost like you are writing about-“ 

"Yeah I know." Sylvain turned his face from Lorenz, groaning, "I haven't been able to think of anything else to write about." 

Lorenz gave a thoughtful hum as he read it again, "it is not the worst poem I have read. It could be refined, worthy of the model it is inspired by."

Sylvain laughed once, "you're just saying that." 

"I would not lie Sylvain. I am happy to help you, if you so desire my assistance." 

“Fine.” Sylvain propped one arm on the desk as Lorenz laid his poem down like it was a priceless artifact.

“Perhaps it isn’t surprising to say you have a lovely way of capturing beautiful imagery into words. Where I am going to guess you struggle is injecting your own emotion in and showing why this inspires you and how it all connects.

Sylvain pushed back from the table, arms going behind his head as he let out a low whistle, “damn Lorenz. You nailed it.”

Lorenz turned his head high, grin evident, “you must also add your own self to this. That may be difficult for you to drop your womanizing mask but if you want this to be more than flowery words of flirting, you must dig deeper in yourself.”

Sylvain sighed, scratching his cheek, “I was afraid you’d say that.”

-Thursday-

Sylvain is sitting in the flower garden early in the morning when Byleth sees him. He’s rubbing at his head, jotting things down only to scribble them out a moment later.

She takes a seat across from him, waiting for him to notice. His hair is vibrant in the light like this. 

It takes a minute of her staring at him before his head jerks up. He quickly jerks the sheet under the table as he flushes, trying to give her a dashing smile.

She likes his real smiles better. The ones that come out when he doesn’t pretend with his affections.

“Professor! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!”

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance, “it’s too nice a morning to not enjoy it.”

Sylvain relaxed slightly, “indeed it is.” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t come to me about the poem yet, nearly the rest of the class has had me go over a draft by now.” She eyed him suspiciously, smiling as he lost a bit of his usual bluster.

“Don’t give me that look! I’ve been working on it, I swear.” He avoided her gaze, hands clutching the paper under the table tighter.

“Do you wish me to read what you have so far?” She lowered her tone, sincere in her offer.

He shook his head, “no thank you professor. I want to wow you with this when I turn it in and not a moment sooner.” 

She had to admire his confidence, “it’s that good is it?”

He shrugged, “maybe not yet. But it will be!”

Byleth laughed, adding one last word before changing the topic, “I look forward to it then.” 

-Friday-

Sylvain had somehow lost his poem.

He can only imagine he must have dropped it on his way back to his room last night.

He’s scoured the monastery all morning as he looked for it, freaking out with every passing hour.

Oh goddess. What if Byleth happened to find it? It was almost perfect too. Dammit, where was it? 

Returning to his room to tear it apart once more and wracking his brain, a timid knock at the door derailed his train of thought.

He nearly ignored it when a gentle voice spoke up, “um Sylvain? It’s, me. I uh, found something of yours?”

Bernadetta? 

The door slammed open and Bernadetta screamed, lifting her hands to cover her face, poem in hand. Without a second thought, Sylvain jerked her in his room, the door shutting quickly.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to I found it in the library and read it I’m sorry I should have asked first please don’t kill me!” She nearly collapsed, Sylvain keeping her supported with one arm.

“Take a deep breath Bernadetta, I’m not going to kill you.” 

He could cry he was so relieved. Of all the people to find it, Bernadetta was certainly one of the best options. 

She looked at him with a trembling frown, “you’re, you’re not angry I read it?” 

Taking a deep breath, Sylvain relaxed, “no I’m not. Honest. I’m just glad you found it is all.” 

Her hand shook as she offered it, nearly whispering, “it’s a lovely love poem. I’m sure the professor will like it.”

Sylvain felt his cheeks darken, “you really think so?”

She nodded her head, “I do! It’s so full of energy and passion! Maybe a few mistakes but it’s good!”

As if noticing her own enthusiasm, Bernadetta dropped her hands in front of her, voice lowering, “I don’t mean to sound like I know a lot about writing poems please just ignore me-“

Sylvain silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips, “I appreciate the compliment. You mentioned some errors though, show them to me?”

Balking, Bernadetta scrambled backwards, “you want my advice? No. It’s a trick isn’t it?”

“Please Bernadetta?” After how stressed he’d been all day, he wasn’t quite in the mood to keep up with her frantic mood shifts.

“Well, it’s nothing too major. Just a few mistakes here and there.” Going to his desk and grabbing a pen, she quickly underlined the issues. 

Sylvain watched her work, glad for the help. 

“That’s it, can I ask why you wrote it?” She glanced as Sylvain went over her work.

“It’s an assignment due on Monday. A poem on something inspiring.”

Bernadetta balked, “that’s practically a love confession though!” 

Sylvain just gave her a wink, “thanks for the help. Let me know if you want me to read any more of your work ok?”

As expected, she fled the room in a flustered panic.

Saturday and Sunday couldn’t go by fast enough. The final copy sitting heavy on his desk as he went about the two days acting as if his stomach wasn’t in a twist. 

-Monday-

“All right everybody, I’m going to collect your work now.” Byleth walked the room, having to gently tug some poems from their owners.

Sylvain’s was the last one she took, raising one brow at him, her curiosity almost getting the better of her.

The sheets were stacked on her desk, “I’ll go over there at lunch. During the day before dinner I’ll send for each of you to go over how you did.” 

The room groaned, partially in relief but now in fear at what was to come.

*

Sylvain was caring for his horse when Ingrid found him, “it’s your turn.” 

He whistled, “is it now? How’d you do?”

Ingrid smiled, “not too bad. Maybe not the most inspired of the bunch but she was impressed at my ode to food.”

Sylvain laughed loudly, dropping the brush in his hand, “you did not.”

Ingrid lightly punched his arm, “get going. You don’t want to keep her waiting.” 

Sylvain jogged the way over, passing by Dimitri and Dedue. He gave both a wave, he figured they were going over their grades.

Byleth was sitting at her desk, smiling when Sylvain entered the room.

“I was afraid Ingrid might not find you.”

“Awe, come on Professor. I know better than to hide from stuff like this.”

“Indeed you do, please take a seat.”

He sat on the other side of the desk, bracing for the worst.

Byleth sat silent a moment, watching him carefully, “am I to presume this wasn’t a joke to you?”

He swallowed down his fear, “of course not. Even I’m not a rotten enough person to pull something like that.” 

Byleth stood up, walking around and behind him, “I am quite flattered you know. To prove such an inspiration.”

“I know you inspire us all Professor.” 

She sighed, “part of me knows that. I think I might listen to that part more now though. Thank you Sylvain.”

Before he could respond, lips met his cheek for a quick kiss, “this is the first poem someone has ever written about me.”

She returned to her desk and Sylvain rubbed his cheek, smile nearly bursting his face. 


	2. Feelings Unfurled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years have somehow gone by.   
> Byleth makes an unexpected discovery.  
> Well, two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is more like an epilogue than full on chapter but I'm happy with it.

The war was almost over. Another few weeks at most.

Byleth still couldn’t believe it. Her sudden disappearance. Awaking to her students, not quite all grown up but almost there.

Wandering the monastery one night, she ended up in their old classroom. Her desk still stood, if not coated in copious amounts of dust.

Forcing the old drawer open, she gasped at seeing an old stack of papers. Gently she lifted them, remembering the assignment well.

The poems.

Her heart thudded in her chest, remembering the day with Sylvain. She flipped through the papers, finding his. Pressing it to her chest, she looked out the window to the moon. 

Seeing him the night of their reunion, charging in on his horse, lance shining in the moonlight. 

Even before the poem she had been very fond of him. This war had only deepened those feelings.

Gazing at the papers once more, she burst into a smile with a wonderful idea.

*

The next morning at breakfast she brings them out, several shouts of disbelief filling the air.

“Where in the name of the goddess did you find those?” Felix hissed through his teeth.

“My desk of course. I thought it might be fun to look them over. For old times sake.”

Dedue sighed, “it is hard to believe they are still in tact. Might we have ours?” 

Byleth happily handed them out, Felix shielding his from Annettes prying eyes. 

Sylvain gingerly took his, watching Byleth the entire time. 

He’d nearly forgotten about it. 

Ingrid kicked Sylvain under the table, glaring at him and jerking her head towards their professor.

Sylvain pretended not to get the hint.

“Why not read them out loud? Could be a fun way to reminisce?” Ingrid smirked at Sylvain’s glare. She couldn’t take much more of his pining though.

“No way.” Dimitri kept his tucked to his chest, “I’d rather not.” 

Ashe laughed, “how about we write new ones then? To the people we’ve become since then?”

Mercedes clapped her hands, “that’s a good idea Ashe!” 

The room agreed and soon scattered about the large dining area. 

Byleth stepped outside, Sylvain deciding to follow her. Several cheers followed him out.

They stood down by the pond, Byleth letting her eyes close, “feels like only yesterday I assigned that to you all.” 

“I never did read anyone else’s.” 

Byleth chuckled, “they were good. I liked yours the most though.”

Sylvain stepped a bit closer to her, “Professor-“

She lifted her head to face him, “please call me by my name.” 

He cupped her chin, “your hair shines brighter than the stars themselves.” 

She leaned into the touch, “I recall you mentioned my hair before as well.”

Sylvain leaned in closer, “it is one of the many things about you I like.” Sighing, he nearly whispered, “maybe this is pretty obvious but I’ve been in love with you for some time now.”

Pushing up, Byleth sealed their lips with a sweet kiss.

A cacophony of gasps had the two separate lightning fast, looking up the stairs to see they had an audience. 

“It’s about damn time!” Felix yelled down at them, getting elbowed by Annette who shushed him.

The group scuttled back inside at Byleth’s glare, Sylvain tugging her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

“I’m happy to write you a new poem. If you want that is.” Byleth leaned into the embrace.

“I don’t think that is necessary.” They kissed once more, holding hands as they ascended the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have a few more 3H fics at some point, there are a few more lovely gentlemen I'm waiting on inspiration from.


End file.
